Painting alive
by CallMeLexiLex
Summary: An artist in Konoha, Sakura can bring her painting's to life. Unsure how, and doesn't remember her past. Sakura must go through obstacles to help the ones she loves. SASSAK, NARUHINA, INOSHIKA, NEJTEN. Rated M incase. Summary on inside.


**Summary: **An artist in Konoha, What happens when Sakura Haruno's art comes alive and into the real world? How can she handle the power? And can she remember the stories behind them? If not… What is to happen to them? Main: SasSak. Have some NaruHina, NejTen, and InoShika. Rated M just in case.

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**_

"Talking."

'_Thinking'_

"**Inner Sakura" **

This isn't my first story and I usually never finish my stories, but this time I thought it through and will finish it. (:

This is a test chapter, if you like it, Review please and I'll make more.

Chapter 1

Small feet ran in a hurry towards her apartment, a smile painted across her lips as she stared at the idea before her, in her hand.

'_I have to get this idea down on a canvas before I forget!' _ Pushing past people in a rush to work, running past bicyclists, her black converse slamming into the pavement ahead of her. Her eyes sparkled in joy as she finally made it in front of her building door.

"Finally!" Throwing her backpack on the floor, she grabbed her pencil and started sketching an outline for her idea.

Finally satisfied with her outline, she grabbed her paintbrush and started painting. Using colors to make her painting come alive. After painting for hours, she finally finished and glanced at the clock.

Her green eyes widened in shock.

"1 in the morning already? Shit… I have work early tomorrow too!" Sighing, she placed her paintbrush down and smiled at him.  
>"Good night…. Sasuke." Tracing her finger along his lips, she turned away from it and made her way in the shower.<p>

After showering away the dirt and muck, she braided her hair and hit the bed. Exhaustion finally took over her eyes and she fell asleep.

Not realizing the black glow shimmering from her studio…

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Ahhhh!"

Arching her back into a nice stretch, the green eyed girl sighed.

"Time for work…" Mumbled the exhausted girl as she made her way to the closet and changed into her work uniform. A black skirt fitted against her highs, a couple inches above her knees. She tucked in the white button up shirt and slipped on her black tie. Pulling her pink hair up into a high pony tail, she glanced at the mirror and smiled in satisfaction and made her way to the studio.

"Bye Sasuke!" She waved at the painting and left.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" grabbing a pencil, she signed her name at the bottom.

'_Sakura Haruno.'_

"I don't want anyone stealing my painting…" Smiling at the art piece once more, she locked the door and left.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXX

"Ah! I'm sorry! I know I'm late!" Cried Sakura as she bowed her head in shame.

"Yes you are! Now get to work!" Yelled a blonde haired, blue eyed beauty. Slamming her fist into her dense pink haired friend's head.

"Yes Ino-pig…" Sakura smirked and ran off to the back before the blonde can attack her. The blonde sighed and glanced around the restaurant. Her eyes sparkled in lust as they fell upon a black haired gorgeous man.

"Hello sir, Can I help you?" Her smile flirtatious and cheerful, her eyes sizing the poor man up. His hair, long and black, reached mid back in a pony tail. His eyes pitch black with emptiness, and his lips in a firm line, as if he hasn't talked in years. His sharp eyes glanced at the blonde girl.

"Yes… I'd like okayu."

"Coming right up! Anything to drink?"

"Water."

Ino nodded as she wrote it down on her pad. Walking away, she sighed in frustration.

'_Geez… Was I pulling some teeth sir?" _She grumbled under her breath and handed the order back to the chef. Her blue eyes landed on Sakura, glaring in jealousy as she saw how her friend made it look so easy. Grumbling again, she took her first break.

"Hello sir! Can I get you anything?" Sakura's voice chimed in happiness as she bounced her way towards the black haired man Ino talked to.

Black eyes rolled up to the pink haired girl and smirked.

"No thank you…"

"Say… Do I know you from somewhere?" She mumbled in question, amazed at the resemblance he had with her painting.

"No."

"Here's your order sir!" Ino's loud voice yelled in Sakura's ear as she placed it in front of him. She smiled and dragged Sakura away.

"What's wrong with you?" Noticing the faraway look in her friend's eyes.

Finally taking her eyes off the man, Sakura looked to the gorgeous girl and smiled hesitantly, trying not to be spooked about the familiar man.

"Nothing, He just looked like someone I knew." She laughed, waving her hand as if it was nothing.

"Geez… You're so weird sometimes Saki…" Ino mumbled. Sakura smiled and looked back to where the man sat.

"Hey! Where'd he go?" She cried out and ran to his table, only to find a wad of yen.

"That was kinda creepy…" Ino whispered and grabbed the yen.

"Yeah…" Sakura agreed. "Well! Let's get back to work!" She cheered.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Thanks for switching shifts with me Sakura." A soft voice mumbled softly to the pink haired girl and she smiled and hugged the said girl that talked to her.

"No problem Hinata." Grabbing her purse and waving one last time at Hinata, she made her way out the door and into the night towards her apartment.

After walking some ways, almost to her apartment, Sakura started to feel a little sketchy. Feeling eyes surrounding her body in a watching stare, so she sped up her walk. Biting her lip, a nervous habit she picked up since she started school. All of a sudden, she heard loud footsteps picking up after her. Realizing she's being followed, she started to run.

"Go away!" She screamed. Large, rough hands grabbed both her arms and threw her back.

"No!" She gasped out when her body hit the ground, causing her to lose her breath. More hands grabbed at her, tearing at her clothes and covering her mouth, muffling her screams.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks as she tried pushing them away.

"Sakura!" A male voice screamed towards her.

Suddenly, the heavy weights of the men were lifted from her fragile form. Her mouth opened, ready to scream, but something stopped her. She watched as the black form started beating on the men, and they ran…

All besides one…

The man from her work.

"Who are you?" She whispered.

"Sakura… Don't you remember?" The rough, breathless voice from her savior questioned, not turning to look at her just yet.

"Remember…?"

Closing her eyes, she tried to remember, only to black out instead.

"Shit." Mumbled the man.

"Good luck trying to get her to remember… Sasuke." Grinned the man across from him, and then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_I know, I know… It wasn't all that exciting, but I promise it'll get better. (:_

_If I get about 20-30 reviews on this, I will post another chapter. _

_Sooo… Pretty please review. :D I'll love you forever and ever! 3_


End file.
